It All Falls Down
by sethsduck17
Summary: so Hyde and Jackie are married. but what happens when Jackie finds out a secret about her husband? and what happens when Eric finds out a little secret about his past that no one bothered to tell him? hhhmmm.... R&R please!
1. Coming Home

Ch 1- Coming Home

Jackie rolled over onto her back and looked at her ring. They had been married for almost seven years now but she felt like she barely got to see him. She totally supported his decision to be a musician...but at times like these, she felt so alone. She touched the cold spot next to her and imagined her husband touching her, brushing her hair off her shoulders and face, wiping her tears away and then kissing her to make the world seem better. _Wake up Jackie. Those days are dead_ she thought bitterly to herself. When he did come home he just sat in his little office, went out with guys or went to clubs. So often was it that he came home and just kissed his wife hello and then went back out. Well no more. He was supposed to be coming home in the next two weeks, and when he did, he was hers. With that thought in her mind, she rolled back over to her side of the bed and closed her eyes, content smile on her face.

"Hey Joey, it's Jackie, is your mom there?" she asked on the phone the next day. If she was going to have her husband as her "prisoner", she was in desperate need of ideas.

"Hey Jackie. What's going on?" Donna asked breathlessly as she finally got on the line.

"What did you do run to the phone?"

"No..." she trailed off and Jackie heard her boyfriend, Jason in the background.

"Ok, ew!! That's enough of that. Can you talk right now?"

"Is it important?"

"Well...I had question to do with Steven..."

"Ok so it can. I'll have to call you back Jackie," she said as she hung up. Jackie just dropped the phone back into the cradle. Her best friend was even getting more sex than she was and she wasn't even married!! Something was wrong here, very wrong. She put her head in her arms on the countertop bar that they had and closed her eyes to think.

"Hey gorgeous," a deep voice suddenly said.

"What the fuck!?" she yelled, surprised. Then when she turned around she squealed in delight. "Steven!! I didn't think you were coming home this early!!"

"Surprised?"

All her got back in response was her pressing her lips against his intensely.

"I take it that's a yes..."

She just giggled as she hung on to him, not caring if she was acting like she was back in high school. She hadn't seen her husband in two months damn it!! She was ready for him to be home!!

"So what are you doing here anyways?" she asked him confused.

"Well, we got done early and I just couldn't stay away any longer."

"You missed the sex."

"Yup."

She grinned at him, never being one to beat around the bush herself.

"So what are we waiting for?" she asked coyly as she started pulling the lapel on his jacket as she walked towards the bedroom.

"Actually babe, right now...I'm exhausted. I think I just wanna go to bed."

"Oh. Okay..." she said quietly.

"Thanks. Wake me up around six?"

She just nodded her head and he kissed her quickly as he walked towards their bedroom. Jackie just sighed and sank down on the sofa. _Here we go again_ she thought almost bitterly. With that thought in her head, she headed to the phone again but this time she called an old friend. Someone that Steven never would have guessed....

"Jackie, he just got home!! Let him sleep!"

"Eric! You don't get it! I never see him anymore. When he does come home, he's you guys or at clubs or something."

"Hyde goes to clubs? I wanna go to clubs..." he trailed off wistfully.

"Eric!!" she cried snapping her fingers in front of his face to bring him back to reality.

"Right, right! Umm...well...I dunno Jack. Just let it ride. The next time he wants to go out, go with him. It's not that hard."

"He never asks me," she pouted.

"Jackie, it's not like you guys are dating anymore. You're married...you have been for damn near ten years!! Get over it! Invite yourself...ask what he's doing."

"Yeah...I guess you're right. God you're just so much better at this than Donna!"

"Great...let's compare me to...Donna. What I've always wanted."

"Oh shut up, you know what I meant."

"Yeah. Well listen Jackie, I gotta go. Umm...same time on Thursday night?" he asked as he got up.

"Yeah," she replied absently. He bent down, kissed the top of her head and picked up his jacket and left.

God how weird is it that her and Eric had gotten to be such good friends. In high school he hated her and she hated him. She was Satan or Hitler, it depended upon the day, and he was Tiny Wrist Boy that ate Pee-toes one day. When they found out that they went to the same college, they just sort of stuck together. He was older and knew what to do. She was younger and more popular...together, they just seemed to balance each other out. After college, they had managed to keep in contact and every Thursday night now, was their night. Their one night a week to catch up and do what every they wanted. Last week they wound up at a bar because Eric's boss demoted him. This week...God knew what. Besides Donna, she felt that Eric was the only one that knew her best. She knew that she could always count on him to come over when she's having a rough time and vice-versa.

"Who was that?" Hyde asked coming out of the bedroom in a t-shirt and jeans.

"What?" Jackie asked as she was shaken from her trance.

"Who was just here?"

"Oh!! Don't worry, it was just Eric."

"Oh yeah? What'd he want?" he asked as he rummaged through the fridge for something to eat.

"Ummm...just to talk."

"With you?"

"Yes with me Steven. Obviously not with you! He's my friend too you know," she retorted and turned on her heel and marched towards the bedroom. Hyde was left just standing there in front of the refrigerator, holding a Tupperware container of steak and corn, looking bewildered after her.


	2. Revelations

Ch 2-Revelations

"It's been great! He's been home lately, he even asked me on a date. A date Donna!" Jackie exclaimed over lunch two weeks later.

"I told you everything would work out," she replied as she smiled faintly.

"Yeah," she said as she opened a magazine. They munched in silence for a few minutes before Jackie started to cough as though she were choking.

"Jackie!" Donna jumped up and ran to her and began to pound on her back.

"Donna!! God damn you hit like a man!" she yelled after a minute as she rubbed her back awkwardly over one shoulder.

"You were choking!"

"Because of this!!" she cried, shoving the magazine under he nose.

"So? It's a guy. A good looking guy, but..."

"Look closer."

Donna squinted at the page and then cocked her head at Jackie.

"It's Fez!"

"What?"

"Look at his face!! Plus it says it down at the bottom of the page!"

"Oh my God!"

"I know! Foreigner turned into super hot Calvin Klein model!"

"No!! Fez is a model Jackie! A good looking one too..." she trailed off cocking her head at the picture.

"God how long has it been?" Jackie wondered aloud.

"About...three years," Donna replied.

"No..."

"Reunions. Remember, he's older than you."

"Oh yeah. God I haven't seen him since...1982."

That sent them off reminiscing about the old days. About the time Eric and Donna's parents accidentally got high and sold Eric's car. About how Donna and Eric almost got married, but didn't because Eric skipped town. About the guys vandalizing what they thought was the football teams locker room to another, but it ended up being girls field hockey.

"Hey, remember how Hyde cheated on you because he thought you did when Fez had that sex dream about Kelso?" Donna bought up laughing.

"Why would you bring that up?" Jackie asked, all traces of laughter erased from her face.

"I dunno...Fez had a sex dream about a guy?" Donna answered defensively.

"No, Hyde cheating on me. I mean, Donna, that wasn't even funny."

"Jackie, calm down! It was part of the old times."

"But not the fun stuff that we were talking about."

"Ok..."

"Whatever. Look I gotta go," Jackie said as she popped up suddenly.

"Jackie..."

"No. My lunch break is almost over anyways." With that she walked away.

"Don't you work nights?" Donna asked. But all she got back was the click-clacking of Jackie's heels walking away.

"Like Eric running out on me was funny!" Donna exclaimed later that night.

"I know," he replied as he kissed her neck.

"No, I'm serious!" she said as she shoved him off of her.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" he asked her defensively.

"I dunno. It's just...damn it!! All she does is complain about herself and the relationship..."

"Well let's not think about that right now," he suggested as he tugged on her belt loop.

"I'm not in the mood ok?"

"But I am. And I know how to get you there," he replied as he smirked up at her.

"Oh really?"

In response he pulled her on top of him and began to passionately kiss her as he placed his hands and fingers in places that made her twitch.

"See, I told you," he told her as he rolled over onto his side about fifteen minutes later. She just looked at him and pulled him on top of her and began to unbuckle his pants.

"So what are you doing?" Eric asked that night.

"Not much. I have Joey and we're going for pizza."

"Joey?"

"Yeah..."

"I've never heard you say that name before."

"Ok...well I have. But umm...well just meet us at Charlie's."

"Alright," he said uncertainly.

"Jackie, who are we waiting for?" Joey asked as the stood outside the popular pizza place.

"I'm waiting for a friend."

With that being said, Eric came into view as he parked his Saturn.

"Hey Jack," he said giving her a hug.

"Eric, this is Joey. Joey," she said turning to the boy, "this is Eric."

They greeted each other and Eric turned towards her questioningly.

"Don't worry, he's not mine. Joey is actually Donna's son," she said avoiding his eyes. Joey looked so much like Eric it was just a matter of time before he found out the inevitable so she figured she might as well just tell him and save him the questions.

His eyes grew huge and opened his mouth to speak but Joey popped in between them.

"Can we go inside now? I'm starving!"

"Sure honey, go get a table," she said ushering him inside.

"Jackie...is he..."

"Ummm...so Eric, what kind of pizza do you want?"

"Damn it Jackie answer me!!" he yelled. She stopped and looked at the ground. Eric Foreman rarely yelled, but when and if he did, it was with good reason.

"Yes," she said quietly. "Joey's yours."


	3. Not my night tonight

Ch 3- "Not my night tonight"

"Is Eric coming inside?" Joey asked.

"In a little bit. He's very upset right now. Here's some money. Why don't you go try to win that gorilla your mom wanted?" she asked as she handed him some dollar bills. As he ran to the game room, Jackie just sighed and stared out the window. Eric never smoked in front of her; it was a habit that she hated that he had just picked up a month ago. But tonight, he was leaning against the glass on his second cigarette, not caring if Jackie saw or not.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded softly when he came inside.

"Donna didn't want you to know."

"How long have you known about this?"

"I don't know, Eric. Why don't-"

"Jacqueline Renee." She stopped again and froze. He had never called her that before, in all the years that they had known each other and fought, never once did he say her full name.

"Eight months. But Eric- I told you because you need to know!"

"Like I didn't need to know ten years ago!?"

"Twelve," she muttered.

"Twelve? That's great, that just great Jackie. You told me before that you would never lie to me, " he said as he turned to leave.

"Without me, you wouldn't know."

"What, like is this supposed to be a present?" he asked sarcastically.

"It should be! You have a child Eric! It doesn't matter whose he is, he's yours!"

"You don't get it Jackie. I've had a son for twelve years and not once, _not once_ did anyone tell me. Then you find out. You're my best friend Jackie, I trusted you!! And you couldn't even let me know," he snapped as he backed away from her.

"Look, I'm sorry," she started.

"Have a nice life Jackie. Tell Donna thanks," he said as he walked out.

"Jackie?"

"What?" she sniffed, back turned towards him.

"Is that guy really my dad?"

She whirled around to see a confused Joey standing behind her. "And why are you crying?"

"Let's go sit down," she choked out as she led him to the table. _He might as well know now_ she thought to herself. "When your mom and Eric were in high school, they dated..." she began.

"Who here knew I had a kid?" Eric bellowed as he walked in the house. There were two cars outside so he knew at least two people were there. He barged into the backroom and stopped like he hit a brick wall.

"Eric!!"

"Oh my God. Fuck!! This is not my night!!!" he yelled again as he ran out of the room with his eyes shut. He got back in the car and stopped. Where was he gonna go? He couldn't face Jackie again, but there was not way in hell he was going back in there. _Look at it this way Foreman, at least Joey's good news_ he thought to himself as he sighed and started the car to double back to Charlie's.

"So mom and Eric almost got married? But he skipped out so they didn't."

"Yes."

"But then when he came back, they got back together."

"They were together for a long time again after that. In fact, they were going to try being married again. Then like two months before, Donna found out about you."

"Ok...so why didn't they get married? I mean that's what you're supposed to do."

Jackie smiled sadly at the thought. "Well instead your mom freaked and she left. Eric never knew why. All she said was she couldn't handle it anymore."

"But how come she didn't tell me!? Or him?"  
"She probably thought I wasn't ready for a child," he answered as he appeared at their table.

"Eric!!" she exclaimed.

"Ok, let's not yell my name please," he said as he did a shudder from what happened last time someone yelled his name.

"What are you doing here?"

"Lack of better place to go."

Her face fell as he squeezed in next to her and he gave her a weak smile.

"I know you were doing what you thought right, but Jackie- next time I have a child, tell me!"

"Does this mean we're ok?"

"I guess. But..."

"You don't exactly wanna see me?"

"Yeah."

"Umm...so what do I call you?" Joey ventured across the table.

"You can call me Dad if you want, but I think we'll both feel better if you call me Eric."

"Yeah, "he agreed, nodding his head in relief. "But I still don't get it. Why didn't I know?"

"She didn't want you to go look for him. She told me she didn't want you to be let down," Jackie said quietly.

"I can't be that bad! Women almost married me damn near twice! And don't even get me started on how many-"

"Eric!! None of us need to know that. Even if some of us unfortunately do."

"Right, right."

"So what do we do now?" Joey asked.

"Well, let's all go back to my house. Steven would love to see you both, I'm sure."

"Umm...yeah. Let's not," Eric put in.

"And why not?"

"Donna's there."

"So what? Tell her to go to hell; no offense Joey," she said as they got up.

"I'm sure she will," Eric muttered softly.


	4. New Beginnings

Chapter 4- New Beginnings

"That's weird," Jackie said reaching for her key.  
"What?"  
"The doors locked. Eric said Donna was here." She opened the house and the two of them walked in with Eric following cautiously behind.  
"I'll be right back," Jackie threw over her shoulder as she walked towards her bedroom.  
"Uh Joey, let's go to the kitchen," Eric told his son nervously.  
"Why? I'm not hungry."  
"WHAT THE FUCK????!!!!!" Jackie screamed as Joey jumped.  
"That's why," Eric responded.

"Jackie wait! We weren't-"  
"Steven! I come home from a shitty night, find you playing doctor with this _whore_ and you're seriously telling me you're not doing anything?!" she yelled.  
"Jackie, I'm sorry-"  
"And you!" she exclaimed turning to Donna. "You're supposed to be my best friend. Best friends don't sleep with each others husbands!"  
"What was I supposed to do?" Hyde broke in angrily.  
"Excuse me?" she asked with wide eyes. "Are you really asking me that? You have a wife Steven!! Remember me, the one you pledged your life to? You're supposed to make love to me, not my best friend!!"  
"Jackie..." Donna started.  
"Get out."  
"Come on!"  
"Get. Out."  
Donna stood uncertainly and made her way out of the room.  
"Oh by the way, Eric's out there with his son," she spat out before she slammed the door in her face.  
"Joey, let's go," Donna said moving briskly through the living room, not even giving Eric a glance.  
"But Mom-"  
"NOW!!!" she yelled and they both jumped.  
"I can take-" Eric started.  
"Why the hell are you even here? Did I tell you could see him?"  
"I came here with Jackie because hey, she actually had the decency to tell me about my son. How about that??" he asked sarcastically.  
"Joey-"  
"No."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I said no. I'm staying here with my dad," the twelve year old defiantly told his mother.  
"You think he's your father? This is just a piss poor loser with no life. Don't feel bad for him."  
"I don't. And I'm still staying."  
"Eric, don't you dare-"  
"Teach him what we used to do? I'm not stupid Donna. I deserve a chance too."  
  
"Well?" Jackie demanded.  
"What?"  
"Do you have anything you'd like to say?"  
"Nope," he answered looking not the least bit concerned. She stalked over to him and gave him a fiery slap across his face.  
"Jackie!" he yelled as he tried to say something before walking out. Hyde just sat down on the bed, rubbing his cheek. He had been wrong, he knew that from the start about six months ago, but for some reason he just kept going back.  
  
"Jackie?" Eric said as she stormed out.  
"Should we follow?"  
"In a little bit." They looked around the room, shrugged and sat down.  
"So...I guess tell me what you're like," Eric finally said.  
"Well, I hate broccoli, I love rock music, and..." he trailed off lowering his blue eyes to the floor.  
"What?"  
"I love Star Wars. But nobody knows except for Jackie."  
"Yep, you're mine," Eric stated laughing.  
"Foreman where'd she go?" Hyde asked running into the kitchen.  
"No clue, but she's pissed. What happened to your-"  
"Don't ask."  
"Ok."  
With that, he grabbed his keys and went off to find his wife. 

_  
I'm a whore _Donna thought to herself. _I just screwed my best friends husband. What kind of a person am I? But then again, Jackie had no right to tell Eric about Joey. He didn't need to know. He still doesn't. Twelve years without a father and he's a good kid. Why mess things up?_

"Jacks," he said softly as he found her on the playground.  
"Go away," she cried.  
He took off his glasses as he kept walking over to her.  
"I'm sorry," he began as he stooped to her eye level.  
"How could you do this? Donna's my best friend Steven! Did you do this when we were dating too?" she hurled bitterly at him.  
"No! Listen, I don't know what happened. She was there, and I was there. You were off doing something and I was lonely," he said as way of explanation.  
"You can't wait? You used to be able to," she said softly.  
"I don't know what came over me."  
She just snorted in response.  
"I love you Jackie, I really do. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you." Jackie stood up tears streaming down her face and faced her husband. She went into his arms and just sobbed until she finally kissed him. He kissed her back with all his might, thankful that she forgave him, but then she pushed him away.  
"Goodbye Steven. Have a great life," she finally said looking into his eyes and broke away and saw the confusion reigning in his eyes.  
"What? We were just kissing!" he exclaimed incredulously.  
"I just wanted to do that one last time. I love you, I always have, I always will. But I deserve better than this, than you. Just now I felt like I didn't even know you...I felt like I was kissing a stranger rather than my husband. A real husband wouldn't do this."  
"What are you saying?" Hyde asked cautiously.  
"I want a divorce."  
"What?" She had stunned him. He expected her to spend the week with someone, but not seriously leave him!  
"I'll go get some things together," she said as she walked away.  
"Where are you gonna stay?" he asked softly.  
"Where I always do."  
"Donna's?"  
"Fuck no. Eric's," she replied as she drove off leaving him standing there in disbelief. She had been staying with Foreman? _I'll kill him!! _he thought to himself. But then slowly uncurled his fists and sank down to the ground. She was gone. The only girl he had ever loved, was gone. All because he got lonely and couldn't wait for her to be home. Deep down he knew it was more than that, much more. She was right though; he did treat her like shit didn't he? All this came at him at the same time as he leaned his head back against his old school and cried. 


	5. Eric's House

Chapter 5- Eric's House

"Do you wanna talk?" Eric asked softly as he sat down on the edge of her bed in his guestroom.

"No," she replied avoiding his eyes as she unpacked. Eric would let her stay with him as long as she needed, and sometimes, that could be awhile.

"Hey thanks-" she looked up to find him gone. She smiled to herself as she thought of how great of a friend Eric had become. Somewhere along the way in life they both had matured and finally understood each other.

"And now she wants a divorce!" Hyde exclaimed as he sat in his old kitchen.

"Did you think she'd just forgive you? Steven you are thirty three years old. Grow up already!" Red said as he looked at him. Red was the closest thing to a real father that Hyde had. Sure he had his actual father, but Red had raised him. He took him in when his parents ran out and let him stay there when his real dad came back into town. He knew he could talk to Red and he'd be straight.

"But Red-"

"But nothing! I didn't raise you like that! You were a good kid Steven, what the hell happened?"

"I grew up I guess."

"Having an affair with my sons ex-fiancé is not growing up! That's being a dumbass!!"

"Never too old to be a dumbass am I?" he asked as he smiled. "So what do I do?"

"You love her, obviously right?"

Hyde just nodded in agreement.

"Then go get her!"

"What if she won't take me back?"

"I wouldn't either!! You'd be damn lucky if she did," he replied.

He nodded again as he stood up. "Thanks Red."

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered.

Jackie padded into Eric's living room in her bare feet. "I just wanted to say thanks. For letting me stay here and all," she said softly as she approached the couch where he was drinking a beer and watching tv.

"It's no problem. I know you'll talk when you're ready," he replied as he took another sip.

She nodded as she sat down next to him. "It's just...I don't know how he could do this to me," she whispered as he shut off the television and faced her.

"I should have known though. I mean he's never home right?"

"Jackie, I'm so sorry. I had no idea at all until tonight," he said.

"The worst part is that I still love him," she said as she let loose. Eric pulled her into his arms and held her tight as the sobs racked her tiny frame.

_How could Hyde do this? This isn't like him at all. I mean yeah he got pissed when Fez had that sex dream but he regretted it and went back. But now...there's no Fez. This time it's all him_ Eric thought to himself .

"Foreman!" someone yelled through the door. A second later it opened to reveal Hyde, looking for Jackie. He walked right over to her as she inched closer to Eric.

"Jackie, I'm sorry. But home," he said pleadingly. She just got up and walked in her room, slamming the door behind her. Hyde sighed as he sat down next to his brother.

"Why'd you do it man?"

"I don't know. I really don't. I mean Donna was there and I was there..."

"You really hurt her Hyde," Eric replied softly.

"I know."

"Do you really? Are you the one that has to pick up the pieces after her? Does she ever spend nights crying herself to sleep in _your_ arms?"

"No," Hyde whispered.

"So you really don't know. I mean there's been times I've woken up because she can't sleep. You really messed her up," he responded protectively.

"Well why do you care anyways?"

"While you were off screwing around with Donna, she came to me when she needed to talk about things because you weren't there. She spent so many nights here because she hated being alone that I gave her the guestroom for her own. And some things that she told me, let me tell you, I really didn't wanna know!!"

"Do you think she'll take me back?" he asked after a minute.

"I dunno," he sighed.

He nodded as he went to her door. "Jackie? Can we talk?"

"This isn't high school Steven, you can't just make things better anymore!" she replied through the door.

"What do you want me to do? Just tell me..."

"I want you to leave ok? I don't want to see you. I want a divorce Steven," she said forcefully as she opened the door.

"Ok," he said quietly, tears in his eyes. "I still love you Jackie."

"Go," she replied as she watched his back slowly retreat from Eric's apartment.

a/n: hey y'all...sorry i took a little bit to update. please keep reviewing...it motivates me to write more. ♥Nic


	6. I want you to want me

Chapter Six- "I want you to want me..."

"Joey are you almost finished?" Donna asked impatiently as her son deliberately took his time eating his eggs.

"Why? Where do you have to go?"

"Work!!"

"Mom. It's 10:30...you're a little late," he smirked knowing full and well his mother hated to wait around places. "I'm almost finished," he finally conceded.

"Donna?"

She suddenly sat up and smoothed her clothes.

"Hi Hyde," Joey said as he munched.

"Hey Joey," he replied while staring at Donna. Joey looked back and forth between the two adults and excused himself to go to the bathroom. Hyde slid into his empty seat and tried again to start a conversation.

"How've you been?"

"Good, I've been good."

It had been five years since they'd seen each other and it was more than just a little awkward. Right when he got his divorce is when he stopped calling her. She was the reason he no longer had Jackie. He cut her off and had been doing good with that...until 10:30 at a Denny's.

"Listen Donna, I didn't mean-"

"It's ok. I get it. I ruined your marriage. Why would you want me around?" she laughed almost bitterly.

"It hurt ok? I lost Jackie and had no idea how to deal. I figured you'd remind me of her..."

"Don't worry, I'm fine," she said as she got up.

"Don't do this!" he called after her. All he got back was the tinkling of door chimes as she grabbed her son and left.

"Hello?" Jackie answered the ringing phone.

"Hi, is Joey there?" a girl asked.

"No I'm sorry. He's with his mom Caroline, he should be back later tonight," she replied.

"Oh ok. Thanks Mrs. Forman!"

"We're not-" she got out before she hung up. Jackie just sighed. She had stayed with Eric for a month or two before finally moving in. For the past five years she had been there and for the past three months, Joey's girlfriend seemed to think her and Eric were together.

"What's going on?" Eric asked as he came into the kitchen to get some coffee.

"Once again, we're married," she sighed.

Eric just laughed. "How many times is this now?"

"Like six."

He smiled as he kissed her good morning. "We should really get on it then," he said quietly wrapping an arm around her waist.

"You pig!" she screeched as she shoved him.

"Yeah you're right. You can't handle this," he replied.

He and Jackie had continued living together and surprisingly still got along. However, the general public seemed to think that the two of them were either together or married. And of course, that never happened. Jackie was closer to Eric than Laurie was and she was his biological sister!

"So what's on the agenda today?" she asked.

"Let's see. It's Saturday so that means go see my parents and pretend that they love me, rescue my son and then I think I'm getting together with Mike."

"Mike?"

"Yeah. Remember Kelso didn't want to be called by his last name anymore when he became a cop?"

"Michael?"

"Yeah. He called like a month or two ago out of the blue and I think we're gonna go get us a beer or something tonight," he answered as he walked out into the living room. "Why, you wanna come with?"

"No, I'm okay. Isn't he married now?"

"Uhh...not sure. You sure you're okay?" he asked again unsure.

"Yeah..."

"Ok," he said as he left for his parents.

Hyde looked around the Pinciotti's living room and smiled. There were pictures of Joey growing up scattered about and lurking behind everything, was an old photograph that caught his eye. He snagged a corner of a slightly bent photo and stared at it, a sad smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. It was a picture of all the group at Jackie's graduation laughing and smiling. Eric was holding Donna, Hyde was holding Jackie, Fez was lustfully looking at Jackie and Donna and Kelso was holding his daughter Betsy.

"Oh man, what happened to us all?" he muttered.

"Life happened to us all," Donna replied to him. "Why are you here?" she sighed as he turned around.

"Joey let me in. I wanted to see you Donna. Not because I feel bad for you or some other bullshit. Because I want to get back on track."

"Back on track? What would that be? Doing what we used to?"

"No. Listen Donna, we've known each other like our whole life. We're too old to fight. I wanna go back to the basement days."

"Hyde, I destroyed your marriage! I don't think we can go back," she said softly.

"Don't say that," he answered walking over and taking her hands. Donna looked at their hands and shook her head.

"I can't do this."

"What?"

"This! Us. I can't just be your friend with what we've done."

"I'm not asking to be your friend."

She once again just looked at him, not saying a word.

"Mom! It's time to go," Joey called as he walked into the room. But seeing his mom and Hyde, stopped. "I'll just...go back..." he mumbled backtracking out of the room. He had never thought about his mom and Hyde together. Sure he knew about what happened years ago, but then Hyde stopped coming around so Joey didn't even think about it anymore. But there they were in the living room, holding hands and looking each other in the eyes.

"I won't tell Jackie," Joey brought up in the car a half hour later.

"What? You still see her?" Donna asked, caught off guard.

"Yeah, Eric lives with her."

"Really?" she asked trying to keep the interest out of her voice.

"Yeah. She moved in like five years ago or something."

"Oh..."

"Nothing's going on Mom," he said quietly.

"I didn't say anything!" she said defensively. Joey just looked at her and sighed. He had no idea what was going on in his mothers head, but every time he said something about Eric and Jackie, she got real quite and he could see her wheels turning.

"Ok, so I'll see you on Wednesday?" she asked as she pulled up to Eric's apartment.

"Yup," he replied as he shut the door. She nodded and smiled before driving off. Joey watched her go and shook his head. When he turned thirteen, Donna gave him the choice to go live with Eric if he wanted because he would always complain he never got to see his father. So that was four years ago and Donna took him every other weekend. No court got involved or anything. In fact, for someone who "despises" Eric, as his mother put it, they worked together quite well.


End file.
